Polyesters and polyolefins can be formed into films and extruded shapes or shaped into other structural type members. It is desirable to attach these members together, preferably with an adhesive. For instance, the blow molded polyester bottles are fitted with molded base cups of polyolefins before being filled with a carbonated beverage and marketed.